the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Tarantula's Web
Spider-Man: "Into the Tarantula's Web" is the introduction of Kaine Parker in the Scarlet Spider suit, tasked with killing the rebel clones such as young Richard Parker Jr. (primarily), and others. Set on November Eighteenth, 2015, it's also the debut of the younger Spider-Man, taking place in Manhattan, New York. Background The Story Morning in the Parker Residence We open with Peter Parker waking up in a grey t-shirt and spidey pants and his mask, he barely got any sleep and was too exhausted when he went to bed to change. He gets up and enters his living / dining room. He finds his clone Ben Reilly in some sort of a mood or trance and talks to him, Ben, as Spider-Woman says, has been taking the idea that he is a clone poorly and his attempts at individuality aren't working. Peter talks to him bringing up events like Ben Parker but Ben excuses it as they are his memories and such, not his. Peter ends the conversation by saying "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility" and Ben leaves. The Scarlet Spider Protocol Meanwhile on some rooftops in the Financial District, a younger clone of Peter Parker is looking over the streets, he's a rebel clone. Scarlet Spider (Kaine) lands attacking and fighting him, he quickly escapes to the only place he knows. A Walk through Midtown Peter goes for a walk in Midtown and finds himself standing next to his old highschool, as he continues to walk away his old science teacher approaches him for a conversation while his students work on some formulas. It is eventually later interrupted by a late student, Miles Morales, Peter introduces himself and Miles, who's trying to explain his absence, states there was a shooting at the Chinatown F.E.A.S.T center and someone he know was shot, Peter gets as many details as possible without sounding suspicious and heads back to his apartment to get his A.I so he can investigate the shooting. Battle in the Parker Residence Upon arrival he finds another clone fighting it out with this new webhead, who happens to be Kaine, someone he's fought before. He enters through the window and the kid and him quickly bond over their love of quick jokes and quips but such is interrupted by the quote on quote 'Wolverine Spider-Man', the kid and Spider-Man team up to fight Kaine and successfully do so winning such battle, overpowered and overwhelmed he escapes. Peter texts his clone Ben (he got a phone and in this entire time he was setting up his new apartment) to come over and he arrives in his new costume and hoodie, after some conversation with such new kid clone, Peter exits with his A.I to do some quick investigating because he doesn't want anymore people to die. Investigating F.E.A.S.T Continuing to the F.E.A.S.T center which is packed with detectives and other authorities, he tells his personal A.I to locate footage as he finds a traffic camera, she, he is yet to name, informs him that such is missing and then that there is a shootout at the Chinatown Police Department where the file must be as evidence. Attack on the New York Police Department He arrives through the window webbing away everyone's guns disarming them, now with the officers reassured, he takes out the goons who happen to be the Enforcers, the cause of the crime and most likely death of the kid at F.E.A.S.T. The New Suit Peter is told by the officers that there is a bunch of hostage officers down in Hell's Kitchen and they doubt there is anymore time, Peter thanks the officer and rushes to the scene texting Ben. With Ben, he helped locate Peter's first fitting costume from his teenage years, the onesie, and the kid puts it on. Saving the Chinatown Police They arrive on some nearby rooftops in costume, Peter makes some jokes about Ben claiming he's famous as he's seen that his popularity is growing as the Scarlet Spider or the Hoodied Menace. Ben doesn't care for the jokes as he is still in the state he is from the beginning of the story and quickly gets into action taking out the exterior of the base stealthily. They then breach the main rooms taking out every thug and saving the officers, a good day for the Spiders. Aftermath The Morales Family In the end-credits we see Miles go to his uncle Aaron Davis's house after a long day, he has gone bald due to his prison time which was cut short mysteriously. The two talk and such.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Tarantula Stories Category:Jackal Stories Category:Scarlet Spider Stories Category:Enforcers Stories Category:Miles Morales Stories Category:Mr. Negative Stories Category:Prowler Stories